May the odds be ever in your favor
by konohaflameninja
Summary: Cuatro años atrás, el equipo, junto con la Liga de la Justicia, fueron trasladados a otra dimensión . Aquél extraño lugar es gobernado por el Capitolio, el cual organiza cada año los Juegos del Hambre, modificando los requisitos de los participantes a su antojo. Sin recursos a la mano, deberán empezar de cero, mientras buscan la manera de regresar a casa. Sólo poseo la trama.
1. Chapter 1

**Por favor, dejen review o PM con su opinión! Y, como siempre, gracias por leer (: **

**Jason Peter Todd fue adoptado por Bruce Wayne a los siete años. Para entonces ya llevaba uno viviendo en las calles, y más de dos robando para conseguir comida. El Joker lo asesinó a los nueve años y Talia Al Ghul lo encontró vivo de nuevo y lanzó a la poza seis meses después. Desde entonces y hasta los once años entrenó, con Talia como su guardiana.**

-¡NOOOOO!-

Jason suspiró, fingiendo que seguía dormido en la cama junto a la de su hermano, dándole la espalda. Cada año desde hace cuatro años era lo mismo… cada año por estas fechas, todas las noches sin excepción, Tim despertaba gritando, después de tener pesadillas con los estúpidos juegos.

Tim jamás en la vida había pisado la arena, pero de todos modos se comprendía; Los Juegos del Hambre no eran algo para tomarse a la ligera. Daban miedo, sí, pero demostrar miedo no era un lujo que él, Jason Peter Todd Wayne, pudiera darse, era lo que su familia menos necesitaba, lo que Tim y Damian menos necesitaban. Sin embargo, los gritos de su hermano menor no se la ponían nada fácil.

Jason cerró los ojos con fuerza, ¡Demonios! ¡¿Cómo lo soportaba Dick?! Aquél acróbata debía de estar hecho una furia por dentro. Jason lo compadecía mucho… el segundo año desde que fueron arrastrados a esa dimensión, Dick fue escogido como tributo. Aquél año sólo los mayores de 15 habían sido requeridos en la cosecha. En el capitolio les pareció que eso incrementaría la audiencia, pero el año siguiente volvieron a solicitar tributos desde los 12 años… al parecer era más interesante ver cómo niños se matan entre sí, mientras más jóvenes mejor.

Cuando Dick compitió y ganó, Jason pensó que la suerte, por primera vez, estaba de su lado. Puede que no tuviesen la mejor relación fraternal del mundo, pero lo que menos quería era que su hermano muriera en la arena. Dick ganó sin necesidad de matar a nadie… pero dejando que muchos murieran. Jason sabía que su hermano mayor también tenía malos sueños al respecto, pero los ocultaba de todos. Así era Dick, no quería distraer la atención de Bruce, quien desde que llegaron,hace 4 años, trataba con esmero de encontrar una forma de volver a la dimensión a la que todos ellos pertenecían.

Bruce; otro tributo ganador. Predecible, Batman no perdería ni aunque sus oponentes fuesen todos ellos Supermans. A Bruce le había ido un poco diferente que a Dick, él compitió desde el primer año que llegaron, donde sólo participaron adultos de 20 a 30 años. Bruce, de entonces 29 (la ironía del destino puede llegar a ser horriblemente cruel), fue escogido tributo. Sin embargo, él sí tuvo que matar para ganar. Un solo oponente. Iba en contra de todos sus principios, pero ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? En ese mundo extraño su familia no tenía nada, ni siquiera Alfred estaba ahí con ellos (de seguro el mayordomo cubría su ausencia con una gran coartada que les permitiría integrarse sin problemas a su vida una vez que volviesen) y sus hijos, lo admitiesen o no, lo necesitaban si es que querían sobrevivir. En ese momento Bruce no dudó en tomar una vida si eso significaba salvar aquellas cuatro. Como premio a su "victoria", le fue otorgada una gran casa, que, aunque no se comparaba con la mansión Wayne, sí que era mucho más práctica que las otras del distrito y ropas como para vestir a diez familias. También se le entregaría mensualmente, durante el resto de su vida, un sueldo con el que podría alimentar a tres distritos. No obstante, su padre sólo tomaba lo necesario para él, los cuatro muchachos, emergencias, posibles heridas y/o enfermedades, mientras que lo demás lo repartía entre los necesitados del distrito. Dick, siguiendo su ejemplo, había regalado su casa a las personas mayores del distrito, haciendo arreglos para que estos fuesen quienes recibiesen su sueldo cada mes durante los próximos ochenta años y el capitolio concedió esto debido al gran espectáculo que Dick, con sus acrobacias e ingenio, había dado en los juegos. El chico casi había aumentado al cuádruple la audiencia durante su participación. Desde entonces todos los hermanos Wayne entrenaban el triple cada día, y aunque Bruce dijera que el propósito era no perder condición y sacar provecho a las circunstancias, los chicos sabían que su padre casi muere cuando llamaron a Dick como tributo. Bruce, en un desesperado intento por salvar a su hijo, peleó contra todos los guardias hasta que uno lo atacó desde su punto ciego y le dejó inconsciente. En esa ocasión se llevaron a los tributos de inmediato, sin darles siquiera oportunidad de despedirse. Desde entonces, los padres y madres estaban advertidos que cualquier oposición sería castigada con la muerte de los demás hijos o de al menos 3 familiares y, en caso de no tener más familiares, con la propia.

Hablando del rey de Roma, Bruce no tardó en irrumpir en la habitación, aunque no se le veía sorprendido en lo absoluto. Caminó hasta llegar a la cama de Tim y se sentó en el borde de esta.

-Tim- le sacudió un poco el hombro, sonando terriblemente cansado. Las pesadillas también torturaban a Bruce, siempre lo habían hecho, sólo que ahora eran diferentes- Tim, despierta, es sólo un mal sueño-

Jason cerró los ojos aun con más fuerza, porque no era todo un sueño. Todos sabían que Tim soñaba con los juegos, y los juegos eran bastante reales, muchas gracias.

Un par de minutos después, Tim despertó sobresaltado, mirando con desconfianza a su alrededor. En cuanto distinguió a Bruce, se lanzó a él, abrazándolo como si de ello dependiese su vida. Bruce lo sostuvo con fuerza, sintiéndose un inútil al tener que ver como su familia pasaba por algo así. Tim trató de calmar su respiración, pero falló con miseria, comenzando a sollozar incontrolablemente.

-Tranquilo hijo, todo va a estar bien- le consoló con voz suave, acariciándole el cabello.

-Eso es una puta mierda- escupió Jason con odio en la voz, sin moverse ni un centímetro.

Bruce exhaló con pesar y más que cansado. Venía del cuarto de Damian, quien justo acababa de quedarse dormido después de tener también él pesadillas. Apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

El comentario de Jason no tranquilizó a Tim en lo absoluto. El pobre chico ya estaba suficientemente asustado, y escuchar el tono de voz de Jason sólo le hizo pensar que él tenía la culpa por débil, inútil y cobarde.

-Quiero ir a casa- lloriqueó.

Jason resistió la urgencia de decirle que aquella era su casa ahora. La verdad es que él también quería volver a su dimensión.

-Estamos trabajando en eso, Tim- le aseguró su padre.

-¿Y podremos irnos pronto? ¿ antes de la próxima cosecha?- preguntó con un leve atisbo de esperanza en su quebrada voz.

Bruce negó con la cabeza.

-No, hijo. No tan pronto. Aquí llegamos sin los materiales ni la tecnología necesaria para crear un portal. Aún estamos en ello-

Jason bufó, aun de espaldas a ellos. Ciertamente estaban en desventaja en lo que respecta a tecnología.

-Jason- le llamó Bruce seriamente, sentado a Tim en su regazo, abrazándolo aun con el brazo derecho.

Jason puso los ojos en blanco antes de girar sobre su espalda para poder ladear un poco la cabeza y ver a Bruce a la cara.

-¿Qué?- inquirió el adolescente, de malos modos.

-Ven aquí-

Jason rodó los ojos, pero hizo lo que se le pidió.

-¿Qué?- repitió, ahora de pie frente a ellos.

Bruce señaló con la cabeza el lugar a su izquierda y Jason tomó asiento. Sin decir ni una palabra más, Bruce Wayne hizo algo que, en su dimensión de origen, no era muy característico de su persona: Rodeó a Jason con su brazo libre y al atrajo hacia sí, para abrazar a los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

Jason al principio se quedó inmóvil, rehusándose a moverse, pero reflexionó que esa podría ser la última vez que sucediera y se recargó contra su padre.

Bruce los sostuvo así un buen rato, inclusive después de que Tim se calmase. Se inclinó un poco y le dio a cada uno un beso en la cabeza.

-Muchachos están a salvo- les aseguró, acercándolos aún más- No permitiré que nada les pase nunca, si es que puedo impedirlo-

Y Jason sabía que Bruce decía la verdad. Aunque no pudiese salvarlos de la cosecha, sí que trabajaba como loco para que nunca les faltase nada cuando los tiempos se ponían difíciles económicamente(no tenían nada seguro, ya que Bruce sólo tomaba lo necesario de su sueldo y Dick no lo recibía en lo absoluto), salía a cazar cuando no había suficiente comida en el mercado, jamás dejaba que los muchachos pidiesen nada al ayuntamiento para que sus nombres no estuviesen en la cosecha más de una vez, en fin, el tipo hacía de todo…

Por otro lado, Bruce no podía salvarlos de todo… aún estaba ese asuntito del Joker asesinándolo a los nueve años, pero al muchacho no le gustaba pensar en ello.

A pesar de las buenas intenciones de su padre, Jason no pudo evitar restregarle la verdad en el rostro.

-No vas a abrazarnos por siempre, Bruce- musitó, pero Bruce apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza, como si con eso le demostrara lo contrario.

-No, pero voy a amarlos y protegerlos por siempre, que, aunque no es lo mismo, es lo mejor que puedo hacer justo ahora- respondió sinceramente.

Jason suspiró, al menos era verdad eso de que no podía hacer nada más por ellos en ese momento.


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas Gracias por leer! Espero sinceramente que les guste y por favor dejen Review o PM con su opinión :D !**

Al día siguiente, los cinco miembros de la familia Wayne en esa dimensión se levantaron muy temprano. No siempre Bruce les permitía acompañarlo a reunirse con los demás, así que nadie quería perdérselo.

Al llegar a esa dimensión, habían sido separados, colocados en diferentes distritos. La única manera de comunicarse entre todos eran por los localizadores de la Liga, mientras estos funcionaron. Antes de que comenzaran a fallar, Superman y la Mujer Maravilla se encargaron de construir túneles secretos que comunicasen a todos. En el centro de aquellos túneles construyeron una especie de guarida, de base.

Ahí, se reunían cada mes para intentar construir un portal con los materiales que robaban del "gobierno". Sin embargo, no siempre llevaban a sus protegidos, ya que era sumamente peligroso, sobre todo considerando el sadismo del Capitolio.

¡JA! Lo irónico es que al parecer el Capitolio ya se había humanizado un poco desde antes de que llegaran. Muchos le han dicho a Jason que antes sólo podía haber un ganador en vez de dos.

No obstante, les había tocado la mala suerte de ir y ver a Oliver después de que escogieran a Roy como tributo. El pobre tipo era todo un desastre.

Oliver ya había participado también, el mismo año que Bruce, pero a diferencia de él, Oliver no dudó en matar a sus oponentes. Cuando los BatiChicos le preguntaron el por qué, la respuesta del arquero fue simple: "Cualquiera pensaría algo compasivo, como que quizás su oponente tenga una familia que dependa de él, pero ¿saben qué? Yo también tengo una, y no puedo dejarlos a su suerte en este lugar de locos". Quizás en su dimensión de origen los niños le hubiesen tildado de egoísta, pero ahí, viviéndolo en carne propia, debían admitir que Oliver tenía razón.

Cuando llamaron a Roy como tributo, Oliver peleó también contra todos los agentes de la paz presentes para impedir que se llevasen a su hijo a los juegos, inclusive mató a dos guardias antes de ser noqueado. En esa ocasión tuvo suerte de que su distrito se fijase más en la "incompetencia" de la seguridad que en la "insubordinación" de Oliver. Aquél día, esos guardias fueron ejecutados por su "incompetencia" y llegaron nuevos reclutas directo del capitolio.

Para Roy tampoco fue nada fácil, aunque si algo se le reconocía era el empeño que ponía en salir adelante como si todo estuviese bien. Había pasado sólo un año desde que perdió su brazo derecho en los juegos. Por lo menos el Capitolio lo había reemplazado con un muy buen brazo robótico, el cual se le ajustaba cada seis meses.

Quien ganó junto a Roy fue Jade Nguyen, también conocida en ambas dimensiones como Cheshire. Jade, al igual que Jason, pertenecía a la Liga de las Sombras cuando fueron transportados a aquél extraño lugar, así que los juegos no fueron gran cosa para ella, porque, mientras el resto de los héroes procuraba tomar el menor número de vidas posibles, ella no.

Jade ganó los juegos asesinando brutalmente a todo el que se cruzara en su camino. Ella no se perdió el baño de sangre al salir por primera vez de las plataformas de inicio, ella no reparó en enfrentarse a los fuertes. Su momento estelar fue cuando al asesinar sádicamente al jefe de los Tributos Profesionales, éste la amenazó antes de morir, diciendole que los demás irían tras ella, a lo cual Jade respondió: "Les deseo suerte encontrándome, porque desapareceré como el Gato de Cheshire".

Roy, por otro lado, cometió el ¿error? De tratar de ayudar a los más pequeños, lo cual funcionó durante unos cinco días… hasta que llegaron por ellos los Tributos Profesionales. Al ser descubiertos, le ordenó a los pequeños que huyeran, mientras que él se quedó a enfrentarlos. Resultó victorioso, más perdió su brazo en el proceso.

A pesar de todo, Cheshire merecía también crédito. Realmente ella nunca había tenido la obligación de participar en los juegos, no… Jade se ofreció voluntaria cuando el nombre de Artemis fue sacado de la urna. Artemis, quien estaba de pie junto a ella en ese momento, la observó atónita, pero antes de que pudiese oponerse, su hermana mayor se le acercó y le susurró al oído "Sigue con vida" antes de noquearla y comenzar a avanzar hacia el estrado.

En resumen; la base no era la sede de sus mejores recuerdos grupales. Las mayores alegrías que habían pasado en aquél lugar constaban del reencuentro con quienes vivían en otro distrito y volvían de los juegos.

A pesar de todo, Cheshire y Roy habían optado por asumir una actitud bastante objetiva respecto a lo que les había sucedido; los escogieron, pasó, salieron vivos: fin de la historia. No se lamentaban con sus amigos (con sus familias quién sabe), no hablaban de los juegos, ayudaban para que los pequeños no tuvieran que pedir nada al gobierno… en fin, como si nada hubiera nunca pasado. Al parecer, para ellos era más fácil reprimir e ignorar que llegar a un entendimiento con sus dolorosos recuerdos traumáticos.

Desde aquél momento los dos supieron que algo entre ellos había cambiado; ahora estaban unidos, y no sólo ellos lo sabían, sino que también los demás. No era ningún secreto ni para el equipo ni para la Liga que entre Jade y Roy había algo. En circunstancias normales, muchos de ellos se habrían opuesto… pero por alguna razón nadie se sentía en posición de juzgarlos, los que no habían estado en los juegos porque no sabían lo que los jóvenes habían vivido y los que sí habían participado porque lo sabían.

Bruce se detuvo de pronto y soltó la mano de Damian. Se acercó a un enorme (y me refiero a ENORME) tronco agujerado de roble y removió maleza falsa del interior, después mostró sus huellas digitales en el sensor de seguridad (que se encontraba oculto en una gran roca cercana), el cual, aunque no era tan sofisticado como los que tenía en Gotham, era suficientemente capaz de protegerlos en caso de cualquier emergencia.

El mayor de los Wayne (a excepción de Alfred) colocó a Dick, Tim y Damian en el centro del interior del tronco con sumo cuidado. En la plataforma no cabían los cinco, así que ya después entraría él con Jason. Los de la Liga aún no se sentían muy confiados con eso de tener al chico en sus reuniones, pero a Bruce no le importaba aquello en lo más mínimo; no había forma de que dejase al chico solo en casa… simplemente no.

Richard tomó de la mano a sus hermanitos menores y se quedó mirando a Bruce, a la espera de posibles indicaciones.

-Recuerden, esperen a que la plataforma se detenga. Por ningún motivo se bajen antes de tiempo, puede ser peligroso- les advirtió seriamente, tomando la mano de Jason e ignorando las protestas de su hijo al respecto.

-Tranquilo, tengo práctica en eso- le guiñó el ojo. De acuerdo, ese chiste era de demasiado humor negro para cualquiera que hubiese estado en los juegos, inclusive para Bruce.

El suelo en el interior del tronco comenzó a sumirse, lentamente al principio, hasta ir tomando después una velocidad aceptable.

Bruce observaba atentamente como la plataforma transportaba a tres de sus hijos a la base subterránea, mientras Jason se seguía quejando y tratando de soltarse.

-Jason, cállate ya. No pienso dejarte vagar sólo ahí abajo y es todo- proclamó Bruce, sin mirarle siquiera.

Jason resopló. Vale que antes no tenía la mejor relación con ninguna de esas personas, pero desde que habían llegado ahí, se había hecho muy amigo del resto de los chicos, inclusive habían llegado a ofrecerle disculpas por no haber sido más comprensivos con su situación antes y después de morir… a lo que Jason no pudo hacer más que disculparse también por su ocasional rudeza antes de morir, ya que no era como que alguno de ellos hubiera sido culpable en cualquier modo posible de lo que le había tocado vivir.

Sin embargo, la situación con los adultos no era tan buena que digamos. Aun le tenían desconfianza… siempre se la habían tenido y la situación actual no cambiaba nada.

Cuando la plataforma emergió de regreso vacía, Jason se posicionó sobre ella, al igual que Bruce, quien iba acomodando la maleza falsa en la entrada del agujero en el tronco, ya después la plataforma la acomodaría. Era el mejor camuflaje que podían conseguir utilizando sólo tecnología robada.


End file.
